2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega-City Two
was a huge city covering "five thousand square miles of the Californian West Coast"Judge Dredd: 2000AD Prog 61. The city was a brighter, more colourful place than Mega-City One, with an unpolluted ocean along its coastline and a less oppressive atmosphere. Mega-City Two stretched up the entire West Coast, covering California, Oregon, and WashingtonProg 81. The city became America's second city after the Atomic Wars of 2070. Although allied with Mega-City One and Texas City (Mega-City Three), it was independently governed by its own Justice Department. Although Mega-City Two owed its very survival to a mission of mercy carried out by the Judges of Mega-City One when it was afflicted with the deadly Virus Strain 2T(FRU)T in 2100, Mega-City Two refused to intervene in the Apocalypse War between its sister city and East-Meg One. This was because they could not attack East Meg One when it was protected by its force field, and they would be destroyed by a counter strike. Under the Death Game Amendment of 2104, violent televised "death games" were legal and hugely popular; Supersurf 11 was brought to the city and deliberately made so violent by the organiser that most of the contestants were slaughtered. In 2114 Mega-City Two was completely overrun by zombies unleashed by the evil Necromagus SabbatJudgement Day (Judge Dredd story). With the city beyond hope of rescue, the place was nuked out of existence on the orders of a council of Judges from all over the world at the suggestion of Judge DreddJudge Dredd Megazine Volume Two Number 7. Behind the Scenes A second Mega-City was mentioned in Prog 42 of the comic book 2000 AD and first appeared in Prog 61. The late 80s and early 90s used Mega-City Two in two stories, Chopper: Song of the Surfer (Prog 654 - 665) and Judge Dredd: Babes in Arms (Prog 776 - 779). The citizens resembled contemporary parodies of California. A second incarnation of Mega City Two was later built by the Hondo City Judges, and it played host to a Supersurf contest. The editors later explained that this related to a planned storyline which was then discontinued, and no mention of the reconstructed city has been made for many years since. The story "California Babylon" in Prog 1731 - 1734 instead showed the city to be in ruins, dominated by mutant gangs that had moved in. When a reader question the continuity clash in Prog 1738, the editor (as Tharg the Mighty) said he would made "an emerald executive decision" that the Hondo story did not count, because nobody had paid any attention to it since; in Prog 1741 he had say he would "rather forget the idea was ever mooted", viewing it a mistake. In 2135 (Prog 1822), Mega-City One deported its Sov-immigrant citizens to the Mega-City Two ruins, as an alternative to sending them to East-Meg Two or keeping them in the city. (The artist, Andrew Currie, mistakenly drew it as a Sov Judge city, this was explained away in a later prog as the Sov judges being there to facilitate the initial moving of the citizens to the city and leaving, turning over control of the area to Mega City One judges a few weeks later. Sovsec used to rehouse displaced citizens expelled from Mega-City One 2000AD Prog 1830 The Forsaken Part One: Kessler, page 1, panel 1 References Wikipedia: Mega-City Two http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mega-City_Two Category:Judge Dredd locations Category:Mega-City Two